Go to Sleep
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: What if the warden used Donovan for an experiment he'd never done before? What if this experiment left Donovan with his humanity, feelings, and memories but changed the rest of him? What if he still cared for Alex? I know, summary sucks but the story is really good, please give it a chance. Takes place the second after Donovan was taken. Rated T for violence and a little swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea while listening to a song called 'Go to Sleep'. It's the aftermath remix of a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic song called 'Hush now Quiet now' or at least I think that's what it's called. All credit for the song goes to AftermathMakesMusic, the user on youtube who made the remix. The video is called 'Aftermath - Go To Sleep (Hush Now Quiet Now Remix) [VIP]' and the account name that uploaded it is 'AftermathMakesMusic'.

This story takes place after Lockdown in an AU that starts right when Donovan was taken where the whole 'escape' didn't happen. So, here's chapter 1! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Escape From Furnace or the song used. All rights go to Alexander Gordon Smith and AftermathMakesMusic.

Chapter 1

I sank to the cold, hard floor of my cell, gripping the bars so hard my knuckles had turned white. Tears cascaded down my face like waterfalls as I cried out my cellmate's name and pleas for them to take me instead between sobs. He couldn't be gone, part of me wouldn't believe it. It was like when someone dies and it takes you days, weeks, maybe even months before it actually sets in. I had almost blacked out. The world slowed to almost a full stop as I dropped my head and pulled my knees to my chest, falling onto the ground with a small thud and curling up into a ball. My sobs still filled the air, no words though. What could be said? The oversized door had already closed behind the creatures and giants in black suits who carried my friend away to his death. Tears rolled down my cheeks, falling to the ground to discolor the dust on the floors. It may not have all been dust, but at that moment I really didn't care what I was lying in. The noises turned to muffled sounds, barely audible at all. The blood red lights shut off, drowning me in darkness once more. I still don't know how it happened, but I somehow managed to cry myself to sleep. It was an unwelcome sleep, however, as my nightmares simply replayed everything that had just happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, I had to use every bit of my being and some help from Zee to pull myself off the ground and get out of the cell. I was able to keep from breaking down in tears again, but I still couldn't focus on much at all. Zee and I both had to go to work in the chipping rooms that day. He shoveled down his breakfast as I simply sat and stared at mine, poking at it every once in a while. No words were spoken for what seemed like hours until Zee finally spoke up.

"You gonna eat yours?" He asked. I didn't give him anything but a small glance before pushing my plate of slop over to him. He ate it gratefully before turning to me once he had finished. "Alex," he started, "are you okay?" "I'm...fine." I mumbled.

"Look, I know what happened last night, with Donovan and all, if you wanna talk about it-" I stopped him mid sentence.

"I said I'm fine." I snapped. Zee gave me a small look of hurt before getting up.

"We need to head to work." He said, clearly changing the subject. I nodded, getting up as well and walking with him to the chipping rooms. The whole time we worked, I couldn't help but think of how I'd never see Donovan again. Well, not the way he was before at least.

My mind began to wander to all the different experiments they must have been doing on him. What would they do to him? Would he come out like Monty; one of those horrifying monsters, violently killing everything in its path? Or would he become a black suit? Such a heartless and cold monster. I still wasn't convinced they were fully human. I couldn't bear the thought of Donovan becoming one of those awful giants. Neither of those possibilities sounded good at all. I shook the thoughts away and continued to swing my pick down on the walls. I was right in saying that I'd never see him the same again, but I didn't know what he'd truly become. If I did know, I don't think I'd be quite as worried as I was.

A/N: So, what'd you think? I know it's not very long but it's only the first chapter. I'm gonna try to write at least 1000 words on all the rest of the chapters, but don't be too critical :) So, what do you think I'm gonna have them change Donovan into? If you'd like to guess, message me. I won't give you spoilers, but I'll tell you if you're right. Well, thanks for reading, please review. Until next time, readers!

~Storytime-Nightwish


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm here with chapter 2! YAY! I did take a little bit from the book Solitary. I'm going to have Donovan's voice talk to Alex in his head every once in a while because I just loved that in the book and I thought it'd be kinda fun to write. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

The day, correction, the world seemed to pass me by rather quickly. I felt like a tiny little snail, so small and slow and insignificant without Donovan. Nothing seemed to matter to me that day, all my emotions were drained out and the few colors around me all faded to gray. I didn't let any tears fall, I didn't yell or scream in anger, I didn't laugh, I barely even spoke. It seemed like everything, even life itself, was pointless. How could I go on? Donovan had protected me, guided me, taught me all I knew about Furnace. By the end of the day, I had lost every last bit of the little hope I still had left in me. I curled up in my bed, slowly letting my eyes fall and deciding that I should just end it all the next day.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" A voice in my head asked me. The voice sounded incredibly familiar. I shrugged it off though. "You idiot, you think you can just give up?" It asked again. This time, I recognized the voice. It was Donovan.

"Go away." I mumbled. I could almost feel the smack on my head as I heard his voice again.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do what you tell me?" It said. I rolled over to my other side in a feeble attempt at making the voice shut up.

"My mind's just playing tricks on me. You're not real. You're dead." I said. The words felt awful to say and I almost burst into tears thinking about Donovan dying, but I managed to keep my eyes dry for the most part.

"Well, thanks for that!" It replied sarcastically.

"Shut up…" My muffled voice came from the pillow I held over my face. I was surprised to find that the voice didn't reply. Silence fell once again as I put my pillow back under my head and slowly drifted off to sleep, my dreams haunted by the memory of my cell mate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day I was put to work in the kitchen while Zee was on laundry duty. I worked slowly, earning a few dirty looks from the others for my lack of speed but luckily nothing more than that. I decided that if I just stayed quiet and out of everyone's way, I'd be okay and wouldn't have to defend myself. After all, I didn't have Donovan there anymore to step in and stop them. The simple thought of him made me feel so many emotions all at once. Sadness for losing him, guilt for it not being me, anger at the monsters that took him, it was almost too much to bear. I mentally changed the subject and focused on nothing but my work.

It was only when I was in the shower that I realized just how thirsty I was. I didn't eat or drink much the day before and I hadn't eaten more than a couple of nibbles of my slop that morning. I drank down until my thirst was quenched and quickly finished washing myself. Zee and I sat in my cell quietly, just simply sitting on my bed.

"Alex…you haven't said anything at all. I'm really starting to worry, I mean it's not good for your health to-" Zee started.

"Zee, there's nothing to talk about." I told him, trying not to snap. "He's gone and that's the end of it. I don't need to talk to anyone about it, I don't need a therapist and I'm not going to cry about it. It's over now, crying and talking won't help anything so I just want to put it behind us." He stared at me for a moment, as if searching for some sign that I was lying, before nodding. Silence fell upon us again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was in my bed, almost asleep, when it happened. The siren started and the lights drowned us in blood read. I stayed as still as I could, waiting to hear the scream of the weezers, completely prepared, but it never came. Instead, there was just the distant sound of a girl singing. She didn't sound very young, probably somewhere in her teens. There were no girls here though, just those monsters. This must have been one of the warden's new tricks to scare us all, a new way of dragging us to our horrifying deaths. I tried to ignore it, not wanting to get caught out of bed and risking getting taken, but, like during my first blood watch, my curiosity got the better of me and I angled my head to look out of the bars. The singing got closer and closer until I could hear the actual lyrics.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." It sang. Finally, I saw a figure beyond my bars. It was most definitely a female; the curves of her body obvious. She was dressed in a sleeping gown with a bag strapped to her side. She looked roughly the same age and height as Donovan, just a little bit older and taller than me. Her hair was short and looked suspiciously like Donovan's, but I ignored that. She was walking very slowly, but I still noticed when she came to a full stop right outside my door and her singing stopped. She slowly turned her head to face me. To my surprise, her face wasn't mangled or sown up. She had a couple stitches visible here and there but that was almost it. The only real noticeable thing on her face was the piece of cloth wrapped around her eyes, or at least where her eyes should be. I shuddered to think that maybe they had been taken out. The stains of blood on the cloth were visible, even through the redness of the light all around me. She stared at me for a moment and I froze, unable to even close my eyes. After a few moments, she began walking again, her song starting up once more.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head…" I tried my best to drown it out and go to sleep, but I couldn't. I saw her stop at the cell opposite to mine. She didn't stop singing this time though. The door to the cell opened and she stepped in, slowly approaching the figure on the bed. I expected some black suits to come darting up the steps and take the kid away, but to my surprise, they didn't. Instead, I saw the girl pull a knife out of her bag. She stepped over to the edge of the bed and began stroking the shaking boys head, singing softly to him and leaning in closely. She brought the knife up to the boy's throat and without hesitation slid it across, a bit of blood trickling down from the wound. There was no more movement or sound from the boy, he was obviously dead. The girl walked out of the cell and the doors closed behind her. She continued to sing as she made her way back to my cell.

'Oh god' I thought, 'she's coming for me, she saw me watching and now she's coming for me.' I watched in fear as the door to my cell opened and she slowly stepped over to me, stroking my head and singing to me. Finally, the singing stopped. She held her free hand up to her lips as if to quiet me. She leaned her face right up to my ear and whispered to me.

"I remember you." She whispered. She pulled back and gave a little giggle, holding her finger up again. "Shhhh, don't tell anyone, it's a secret." Another few giggles. She stepped out of my cell, the doors closing behind her. I let out a long breath I didn't even realize I had been holding in. I managed to catch my breath, the fear and adrenaline replaced with complete confusion and curiosity.

'What'd she mean?' I thought. I pondered this girl, wondering who in the world she could be. The one thing I did know, however, was that she was very, very familiar.

A/N: If you don't see what's going on now, I'm sorry but…you're an idiot. LOL! So, there's chapter two! What'd you think? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, readers!

~Storytime-Nightwish


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This idea just sort of came to me out of the blue and I decided to use it. Enjoy!

WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of graphic violence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

*THIRD PERSON POV* SMACK! A cold, boney hand came in contact with a soft, fragile, tear-stained face for the fifth time.

"You idiot! You incompetent fool! I knew I couldn't trust you." The warden stood behind his desk, staring at the small, scared girl on the other side of the wooden desk, sitting quietly and staring down at the ground as tears streamed down her face from under her blood-stained blindfold.

"I'm s-sorry s-sir..." She whimpered, fingers tangled in her night gown.

"You're sorry!? You worthless piece of shit! Sorry does not take his hope away!"

"I m-messed up..."

"You're damn right you messed up! He knows you remember him, he knows you could still help him." She looked up when she heard this, a look of panic on her face.

"Please sir! I'd never help him, I am only loyal to you! Please, I'd never-" SMACK!

"You know better, you know what's coming now and there is no way you can prevent it. Your punishment will be served."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A blood curdling screech of pain filled the room as a whip came down again with a 'CRACK'. A small girl shook and writhed against her chains but to no avail.

"Sir! Please! I'm sorry!" The girl screamed. The warden simply stood off to the side, watching with a blank face as the wheezer continued to toucher the poor girl.

"I told you that you'd receive your punishment and that is exactly what is happening." He told her in his dark, sinister voice. She cried out again as the whip came down on her back one more time. The wheezer left into a door to the left, coming back a few seconds later with a knife, a box of needles, and a bit of thick, flexible wire. The wheezer slowly walked up to her but the warden held his hand up to stop it, walking up to the sobbing girl.

"Look at me." He commanded. When she didn't, he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head up sharply, causing her to whimper in pain. "I said look at me." He growled. "Now, you are going to have to endure so much worse than what you were just put through, unless you agree to pretend to forget it all." She almost complied, but a look of hate and determination replaced her weak, broken one.

"No," she spat, "I don't care what you say, I will never forget." The warden almost slapped her again, but backed away.

"Continue." He said, walking through the exit door. The wheezer continued to walk toward the girl with its knife at the ready. He sliced open both of her arms, causing her to cry out in pain. It then took a needle out of the box and the wire, sewing up her wounds. Though the wire was flexible, it was still thick and it tried to straiten out again, pulling and tearing at her skin. Blood poured down, forming puddles on the cold, hard floor. It then continued to repeat this on her legs. The pain tore through her body like a fire. Her screams echoed off the walls and she finally passed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*ALEX POV*

The next morning was much, much better than the two before. I think it was because part of me really believed that the strange girl was Donovan. Just the thought that there may have been a chance, just a sliver of chance that my old cell mate may have been alive filled me with some emotion that seemed to have slipped just within those two days. What was it again? The thought plagued my mind. It felt so good, like I had just woken up without the agonizing back pains I had every day in Furnace. Like I went to sleep and had no nightmares, but beautiful, joy filled dreams. Like I could take on all of Furnaces toughest guys and stay on my feet with no fault. I finally realized what that emotion was. Hope.

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Zee had been trying to get my attention for quite a while.

"Hello? Earth to Alex!" He said, waving his hand in front of my eyes as we walked out of the trough room. I stopped and blinked, then coming back to myself.

"Huh? Oh, yea, yea I can hear you." I brushed his hand away with mine. He eyed me suspiciously for a second.

"You know, you're acting even weirder than usual. You looked like you were somewhere else." Zee frowned at me.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" I scoffed. Zee gave a smirk and a dry, humorless laugh. Then, his face went serious.

"Hey," he started, "you saw that girl last night, right? Or, was I just dreaming?"

"Yea, I saw her."

"Wasn't that weird? She's unlike any of the other monsters here. I mean, she didn't have sharp teeth or claws or mangled limbs; She didn't have a mask sewn onto her face; She wasn't a giant. What's with her?"

"I don't know. It's probably just a new monster the warden has." I lied. _'Goddamn it, Alex, can't you give me some of the credit!? It was me after all.' _Donovan's voice told me. _'Go the hell away!' _I thought.

"Well, whatever she is...she's kinda...familiar, isn't she? She reminds me of-" I cut him off.

"Donovan..." He blinked.

"Yea, you think so too?" I stared down at the floor for a moment in thought. "Uh, Alex, are you-" I held my hand up and shushed him. I took a few more moments to think before raising my head again. "Some coincidence, huh?" Zee asked.

"It's more than just a coincidence."

A/N: Yay! Another successful chapter! Did you like it? I haven't gotten any reviews yet and I could really use some. Tell me what you think, throw it all at me, I wanna hear anything you have to say, good or bad. :o) Thanks for reading! Until next chapter, readers. - Storytime-Nightwish


End file.
